Tres
by Valtrax
Summary: Por que UNO era un número solitario. DOS, era uno incompleto. Pero TRES, tres si era un buen numero.// Ella siempre supo que esto pasaría... solo lamntaba ser la ultima de los tres en cerrar los ojos.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes NO me pertenecen.

**

* * *

**

**Tres **

**By**

**Valtrax**

Aparto la vista solo _tres segundos_… y solo tres pequeños he ínfimos segundos, le demoro tomarle el peso a sus acciones.

Miro a su alrededor. _Destrucción._

Ya no quedaba casi nada, de lo que algún día llamo `hogar´, crujió sus dientes y apretó aun mas la empuñadura de su katana. Esto es por lo que había luchado, ¿que más daba encontrarse de vez en cuando en la batalla algún conocido? ¿Que mas daba matar los últimos recuerdos de su infancia? ¿Que más daba destruir lo que su hermano con tanto cuidado había protegido?

Porque ya nada le importaba. Por que ya nada en su vida tiene un verdadero sentido. Por que su existencia y su futuro estaban manchados de sangre. A lo lejos pudo distinguir, el encuentro que más temió desde que trazo su nuevo plan al equipo "Taka".

Naruto y Sakura protegiendo a morir su villa.

Ambos, luchando como uno solo en medio del caos, sincronizados, conectados el uno con el otro.

Ellos eran en todo el sentido de la palabra, un equipo. Frunció el cejo. ¿Por qué todo allí en Konoha debía ser tan unido?

- Sabia que esto pasaría.- hablo calmada la voz en frente de el, al notar el creciente interés en Naruto y Sakura.

_Tres segundos_, se demoro en volver la mirada nuevamente a su ya casi inconciente oponente. Solo lo mantenía erguido la fuerza de voluntad para proteger la villa. Estaba seguro que ya casi no lo podía ver, y tal vez quizás sea mejor así. En solo _tres segundos más_. Acabo con la vida de su antiguo maestro.

Admiro con indiferencia, como caía pesadamente el cuerpo al suelo. Y luego, escucho un grito iracundo. El también sabía que esto pasaría.

- ¡Sasuke, maldito!- la voz se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante. Dándole un certero golpe en el rostro. De alguna forma, el esperaba el golpe para poder así, volver a sus cabales.

Las maldiciones hacia su persona le eran completamente indiferentes, mas le valía mantenerse en calma, que perder la cabeza, como aquel tonto lo estaba haciendo.

Desde que se fue, supo que aquel momento llegaría. Debía enfrentarle, debía enfrentarse a su pasado. Luchar a morir contra quien alguna vez, sintió como amigo.

Vio como la chica corrió dificultosamente, mientras presionaba la herida sangrante que tenia cerca de sus costillas, hasta el cuerpo cercenado del que alguna vez llamo _sensei_ y reviso sus signos vitales. Solo _tres lágrimas_ descendieron desde sus orbes.

Naruto seguía, desperdiciando chakra en sus ataques desconcentrados. La rabia que lo invadía en ese momento, estaba nublando su juicio y mente. Poco a poco, fue tomando aun más el aspecto zorruno. Hasta que…

Sasuke miro ceñudo la escena "¿será que traman algo?" Se pregunto al ver como Sakura se acerco al hombro de Naruto y le pronuncio unas palabras al oído. El rubio pareció recobrar el sentido gracias a las palabras de Sakura.

- ¡Sakura, Tsunade-sama te necesita!- gritaron a lo lejos. Sakura miro con preocupación a Naruto. Realmente no quería alejarse de el. Conocía perfectamente lo voluble que son sus emociones y no le agradaría verle transformado en kiuuby. Pero debía confiar, ya que para eso Naruto se había entrenado tanto tiempo.

El chico rubio le semi sonrío a modo de confianza. Ella no debía preocuparse, el jamás se dejaría llevar por el poder del kiuuby. Si el mismo con su fuerza no era capaz de detener a Sasuke. Entonces el no merecía postular siquiera al puesto de Hokague.

Ambos miraron a Sasuke, nuevamente desde hace tres años sus miradas se encontraban, aunque no del modo que ellos hubiesen querido.

Y se alejo… el quedo solo con Naruto viéndose con desafío, era el momento esperado. El viento mecía sus agitados y ensangrentados cabellos negros, atento a cualquier movimiento del rubio. Naruto relajo sus hombros, y quito su mirada, Sasuke se sorprendió ¿acaso no quería luchar?

- No quiero hacer esto.- pronuncio en susurro, casi culpándose. Cristalinas gotas saladas comenzaban a salir de sus grandes ojos.- ¡Pero debo hacerlo!

En el acto dos bushin salieron y comenzaron a crear algo en cada mano de Naruto. Sasuke levantó su dedo índice al cielo. Ambos se atacarían de un solo golpe, con sus técnicas finales… y en el fondo ambos se agradecían mutuamente no extenuar este momento.

--

Sakura se encontraba curando a los Ninja que habían sido atacados. En la batalla anterior había cometido un error, provocando que su adversario tuviera la oportunidad de herirla. Mas no tenia tiempo de curarse a si misma, además le quedaba poco chakra y debía priorizar. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y mastico una píldora del soldado. _Pero ella sabia que no era suficiente. _Se sentía muy débil, mas debía dar todo de si, todos estaban luchando por la villa, y esa era su forma de aportar. Un estallido en el cielo la hizo reaccionar de su concentración, seguido por una explosión. Miro a su alredor, deteniéndose en el lugar donde hace tres minutos estaba junto a…

- ¡Naruto!-grito mientras corría tambaleándose a lo que mas le respondían sus piernas. La desesperación que sentía en ese momento por llegar rápidamente la estaban descompensando.

--

Miro con pesadez, lo había logrado. Supero la mayor prueba de todas, pero no se sentía mejor. A su lado escucho como algo pesado cayo al suelo. Miro se soslayo a la chica que estaba arrodillada con los ojos desorbitados y la expresión muerta. No expresaba nada.

Volvió los ojos al cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Sintió sus ojos cosquillear, y luego algo calido rodar por su sucia mejilla. Levanto la mano temblorosa, y seco con cuidado la solitaria lágrima que rodó. Luego seco otra, y otra más. _Tres_… solo tres lagrimas derramó.

Miro inexpresivo como la chica se arrastro hasta el cuerpo de Naruto. Le acaricio el rostro sin decir nada. Le tomo una mano y la posisionó en su mejilla tratando de guardar el último calor que expedía su cuerpo, en ella.

Dio _tres_ pasos para alcanzarla.

Ella no se movió.

Presiono su katana con fuerza, levantándola sobre si. Debía acabar con ella igualmente, pero ella volteo, y lo miro, sin reproche, sin culpa, sin odio, sin nada de lo que el esperaba.

Sasuke apretó sus cejas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no le odiaba? ¿Por qué no le culpaba de la muerte de Naruto? ¿Por que no hacia "algo"?

Sin duda le resultaría más fácil acabar con todo esto, si ella no estuviese ahí, mirándole de esa manera, con _lastima_.

¿Lastima? ¿Lastima era lo que ella expresaba en sus ojos hacia el? ¿Por qué? De pronto sintió una convulsión dentro de si. No pudo evitar escupir sangre. Soltó su katana cayendo de rodillas al suelo junto a Sakura y Naruto, mientras se sujetaba el estomago en un intento desesperado por evitar las convulsiones.

Tosió sangre nuevamente. Y miro con ojos preocupados a la kunoichi. Quien seguía mirándole con lastima.

- ¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto mirándose las manos cubiertas de su sangre, al sentir como se debilitaba a cada segundo. Activo el sharingan para investigar mejor, y vio como todas sus células comenzaban a deteriorarse. _Una por una_.

Sintió un agudo dolor dentro de si—"la técnica de Naruto"—pensó, al comenzar a sentir un frío en su nuca. – "Fūton: Rasen shuriken"—le había llamado.

Sakura volvió el rostro a Naruto, mientras seguía con su mano en la mejilla, evitando mirar la escena del moreno. Ella sabia que esto pasaría, la nueva técnica de Naruto, no causaba daño físico, si no; daño celular.

La pena embargaba a cada segundo su ser. Desde que Sasuke se fue de la villa y Naruto fue tras el, luchando solo para traerle de vuelta. Supo que _uno_, no era un buen número. Luego de tres años de arduo entrenamiento, ella se le unió en la búsqueda. Sin resultado alguno. Entonces también supo que _dos_, tampoco era un buen número.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tres, si era un buen numero. Lamentablemente ellos ya eran solo dos. Y volver a ser tres nuevamente era algo muy difícil, bastaba con que Sasuke también quisiera volver con ellos, pero no era así.

Y ahora finalmente eran tres… un equipo de tres. Debilitándose y pereciendo uno al lado de otro. Como un equipo.

Si, definitivamente, tres, es un buen numero. Solo lamentaba ser la ultima en cerrar los ojos.

--


End file.
